Mi Idiota
by Flower of Night
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si te das cuenta que amas a tu mejor amigo? ¿Y que este es un idiota que no se da cuenta de nada? Bueno eso es lo que le paso a Lucy, síguela a través de su aventura donde se da cuenta de como llego a querer a cierto dragón slayer.
1. Prologo

**Hola gente de Fairy Tail! este es mi primer fic de esta maravillosa serie así q sean buenos conmigo y comenten ;) ok!**

_**

* * *

**_

**Prologo**

Lucy se encontraba sentada en la barra del gremio, mirando fijamente su rojo jugo de ciruela (que extrañamente le recordaba a alguien). La maga de espíritus estelares se encontraba sin ánimo de nada, estaba realmente agotada y eso se lo atribuía a lo que había ocurrido recientemente. De repente un ruidoso alboroto en una de las mesas del gremio llamo su atención alejándola de sus pensamientos y causando que ella levantara la vista de su vaso (que momentos antes le parecía lo mas interesante del mundo) para observar al causante del gran bullicio. Sin darse cuenta que un ligero rubor comenzaba aparecer en su rostro.

Por que habían muy pocas cosas que Lucy no podía entender, entendía la razón por la que su padre se comportaba de la manera en que la hacia (y asumía que su comportamiento se debía a la muerte de su madre y su amor por el dinero), había comenzado a entender la manera de ser de Erza, aunque sonara tonto también entendía la razón por la que Gray se quitaba la ropa (y le rogaba al cielo que alguna vez se le quitara esa costumbre) y si bien no siempre la apariencia de Lucy hacia pensar que era inteligente (donde ella se lo atribuía al canon de las rubias tontas), aun así ella se consideraba una persona muy astuta, claro que a su manera y para ciertas cosas. No obstante había solo una cosa que era un total misterio para Lucy, y esto era ¡Desde cuanto había empezado a ver al idiota de Natsu con otros ojos!

_**

* * *

**_

**Bueno espero que les haya agradado el prologo ^^ , el primer capitulo estará yo creo que para este fin de semana ( si la U me lo permite T_T )**

**Así que por favor comenten **

**ATTE. Flower of Night **


	2. Sonrisas y Miradas

**Antes de comenzar a leer les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas por la tardanza u.ú pero la universidad me tenia colapsada con exámenes, ya tenia avanzado este capitulo pero prefiero subir algo mas completo que algo a medias xD después de todo soy una escritora floja pero exigente así que gente bonita no se enojen conmigo jejeje**

**Este fic se lo dedico a mi amiga del alma: Amaya Nami y a todas las personas que me dejaron un bonito review en el prologo gracias! **

**DISCLAIMER: **Me veo en la obligación de decir que lamentablemente Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino que a Hiro Mashima, de lo contrario seria la señora Fullbuster xD

_**

* * *

**_

**Mi Idiota**

**By Flower of Night **

**Capitulo 1: Sonrisas y Miradas**

Era un día como cualquier otro en uno de los gremios van alborotadores de todo Fiore, conocido como Fairy Tail, en el como siempre sus magos estaban tomando trabajos y armando alborotos. Mirajane estaba atendiendo a la barra como siempre, Cana se encontraba bebiendo en una de las mesas del gremio y lo barriles que estaban junto a ella indicaban que ya iba por su tercero, mientras que una rubia maga de los espíritus celestiales se dedicaba a mirarla desde la barra pensando que como era posible que fuera capaz de beber tanto y no emborracharse con el primer barril.

Para Lucy últimamente las cosas estaban demasiado tranquilas en Fairy Tail, no habían muchas nuevas solicitudes de trabajos, además de que Natsu había alegado que estaba cansado desde la última misión y que hacia un tiempo que no salía a pescar con Happy y Lucy creía que este era el motivo principal de la falta de misiones durante la ultima semana donde además de estar aburrida, Natsu se la ha pasado haciendo el tonto, ya sea molestando a Gray, peleando con los demás del gremio (y destruyendo parte del lugar), lo que le hacia que Lucy pensara seriamente en cuanto gastaba el maestro Makarov reparando todos los destrozos que provocaban los magos.

"No me sorprendería que compraran las mesas por mayor" pensaba Lucy, mientras tomaba un refrescante jugo, Lucy ya estaba resignada a no salir en misiones durante estos días y se dejo caer literalmente encima de la mesa para ver si podía relajarse un poco, pero recordó algo repentinamente – ¡No he pagado el alquiler de este mes! ¡Que voy a hacer! – grito desesperada Lucy saltando de su asiento ruidosamente mientras murmuraba maldiciones, provocando que todo el gremio dejara de hacer lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento para mirarla. La maga de espíritus estelares se sentó nuevamente avergonzada y justo cuando estaba apunto de suspirar resignada a su mala suerte. Alguien apareció justo detrás de ella.

- ¡Hey! ¡Luce! – Grito un ruidosa vocecilla a su espalda, pero como esta no obtuvo la atención inmediata de la maga, opto por lo más fácil palmearla en la espalda para que le prestara atención, sin darse cuenta de que lo había hecho demasiado fuerte, provocando que Lucy se ahogara con el jugo que estaba bebiendo hace unos instantes.

- cof cof ¡NATSU! ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? ¿Acaso planeas matarme? - grito Lucy mientras volvía su cara a su color natural (después de todo quien no se pone morado cuando se ahoga).

- Luce, de que estas hablando yo no he hecho nada… sigues tan rara como siempre – respondió tranquilamente el dragon slayer.

- Aye! – dijo Happy apoyando a Natsu.

- "¡Me llamo rara!… ¿acaso yo soy rara?" – Pensaba Lucy y es el que te llamen rara, no es muy agradable para una mujer – "¿Qué tengo de rara?" – continuaba pensando Lucy.

- Luce estoy aburrido el tonto de Gray se acaba de ir a hacer una misión y no tengo nadie con que pelear ¿Pelearías conmigo?

- ¡¿De que estas hablando Natsu? - Grito Lucy asustada de solo imaginarse una pelea con Natsu y es que la palabra pelea y Natsu implicaban bueno… mucho fuego, gran destrucción y una que otra quemadura de grado tres.

- jajaja viste su cara Natsu no tuvo precio – dijo Happy mientras se reía con Natsu en un rincón.

- ¿Me han gastado una broma? – decía Lucy mientras suspiraba de alivio.

- ¡Hey Luce! – Llamo nuevamente el Dragón Slayer de fuego a las espaldas de la rubia - ¡Vamos a una misión!

- ¿Una misión? ¿De que se trata? – pregunto Lucy cerciorándose del contenido de la misión… y es que de Natsu y Happy se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

- ¡Mira! – respondió Natsu entregándole un trozo de papel arrugado.

_Misión: Proteger a un comerciante mientras este traslada su mercancía de una ciudad a otra. _

_Recompensa: 300000 joyas. _

- Claro que te acompañare Natsu – respondió alegremente Lucy mientras celebraba dando saltitos junto a la barra mientras murmuraba cosas como que no solo podría pagar el alquiler sino que también comprarse ropa nueva.

- ¡Genial Luce! – grito emocionado el mago de pelo rosa, provocando que la maga estelar se volteara a verlo – Entonces nos reuniremos mañana en la Estación de Tren a las 9 – hablo Natsu mas emocionado todavía mientras Lucy lo miraba, al parecer el mago de fuego estaba realmente contento por salir de su aburrimiento – ¡Nos vemos mañana! – sonrió felizmente el mago de fuego, brindándole a Lucy una de esas felices sonrisas que solo el podría dar. La maga estelar no hizo más que observar fijamente su cautivadora sonrisa mientras este salía por la puerta del gremio, sin darse cuenta que una sonrisa feliz se había formado en su rostro.

_**

* * *

**_

Natsu, Happy y Lucy actualmente se encontraban de camino a la ciudad de Acalypha, una ciudad muy conocida por su gran actividad comercial, ellos llevaban cerca de medio día de camino a través del bosque, mientras marchaban junto a una gran carreta tirada por un par de bueyes que en su interior llevaba la valiosa mercancía y bueno también al comerciante.

Últimamente se escuchaban muchos rumores sobre distintos comerciantes que cuando se dirigían a la ciudad líder en comercio, habrían sido asaltados por una banda de ladrones mientras transportaban su mercancía a través del bosque, como resultado de todo esos asaltos (y que parecían aumentar en numero con el pasar de los días), el temor en los mercantes había aumentado a niveles críticos y estos se habían vistos obligados a contratar magos que los protegieran tantos a ellos como a su mercancía de camino a la ciudad de Acalypha y así de esta manera poder realizar todos sus negocios al llegar a la ciudad.

- ¡Natsu! – Llamo Happy – ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos? – pregunto el gato azul por tercera vez en diez minutos.

- No lo se… ¿Cuánto falta Luce? – dijo el dragón Slayer.

- ¡Déjenme en paz! - grito desesperada Lucy - ¡Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me han preguntado lo mismo hoy! – la joven rubia comenzó a caminar mas rápido adelantándose a su par de compañeros de equipos por unos cuantos metros quedando justamente al lado de unos grandes arbustos.

- Pero ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos Lucy? – pregunto nuevamente Happy mientras se acercaba volando hacia la rubia.

La maga de espíritus estelares que ya estaba llegando a los límites de su paciencia, detuvo su marcha dispuesta a gritarles a sus dos compañeros de equipo… cuando de repente sintió que los arbustos a su lado comenzaban a moverse y en un solo instante de ellos aparecieron cinco gigantescos hombres a su lado que portaban distintas armas con filo, fue tan inesperada la aparición de los hombres que Lucy no pudo evitar quedarse congelada justo al lado de esos hombres.

- pero miren que tenemos aquí… una hermosa rubia – hablo uno de los hombres justo al lado de Lucy, el cual portaba una filosa katana e hizo el ademán de acercase a ella.

- ¡LUCE! – grito Natsu quien acababa de darse cuenta de la presencia de los hombres junto a su amiga, corrió unos metros dispuesto a atacar a los hombres, cuando sin previo aviso el hombre de la katana se acerco rápidamente a Lucy aprisionándola por la espalda y pasando su espada muy cerca del cuello de la mujer.

- yo que tu no daría un paso mas – amenazo otro de los hombres que estaba junto al de la espada – ya que si das un paso mas, no quiero ni imaginar lo que mi líder le haría al cuello de tu pequeña amiguita.

La rubia ya estaba en pleno ataque de pánico, primero que nada se no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los bandidos lo que había ayudado muy poco en que se pudiera mover rápidamente para escapar, y justo cuando se disponía a correr hacia Natsu, el hombre que parecía ser el líder de los banditos la había aprisionado y tenia su espada justo al filo de su garganta (lo que no ayudaba en nada a su ya creciente ataque de pánico) inmovilizándola completamente, y la dejándola totalmente indefensa ya que no era capaz de mover una sola de sus manos para invocar a uno de sus espíritus estelares. Sintió de pronto que los ladrones le hablaban a alguien, levanto la vista solo para toparse con el desolador panorama del mago de fuego detenido a unos metros de ella incapaz de moverse ante la amenaza de que le pudieran cortar el cuello.

Lucy dirigió su vista a los alrededores percatándose de que la marcha de la carreta del comerciante había sido detenida por un montón de ladrones mas que parecían haber aparecido de la nada, resignada a su destino fatal, Lucy volvió su vista nuevamente a su querido amigo: el dragón de fuego, lo observo detenidamente su posición rígida y amenazadora, subiendo la vista para toparse con sus manos en posición de nudillos que demostraban la furia que el sentía, y finalmente lo continuo mirando hasta llegar a su rostro, que parecía estar tensado demostrando todo el enojo que sentía en aquel momento.

La maga de los espíritus continúo observando el rostro de Natsu por unos instantes, hasta que el mago de fuego se percato de la mirada de ella, y se la devolvió mirándola fijamente. Lucy se sintió aturdida pero incapaz de apartar la vista de Natsu y cuando creyó que no podía estar más desconcertada por la mirada del dragón Slayer, este la observo por un instante mas para luego brindarle una de sus brillantes sonrisas que cegó por un instante a Lucy que se sintió perdida e incapaz de apartar la mirada de Natsu, hasta que este desvió su mirada justo a la altura de la cabeza de Lucy, haciendo que esta se confundiera y dejara de mirarlo.

Pero antes de que Lucy continuara sintiéndose perdida por el repentino cambio en el rostro del dragón que pasaba de la extrema furia a la alegría en cosa de segundos. Rápidamente unos segundos después la maga, creyó sentir que su cuello era liberado de la presión de la espada, y cuando miro al ladro para mirar que había pasado se percato que Happy le había caído en la cara al bandido provocando que este la soltara. "¡Por supuesto! Por eso había sonreído Natsu, nadie se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Happy lo que permitió hacer un ataque sorpresa" pensó Lucy mientras corría alejándose de los ladrones.

- ¡Ahora si! ¡Considérense hombres muertos! – grito Natsu preparándose para la pelea, corrió rápidamente acercándose al hombre que minutos antes tenia acorralada su compañera.

- ¡Natsu! ¡El comerciante! – grito Lucy pasando junto a el. El dragón miro hacia donde estaba la carreta dándose cuenta de que el pobre hombre había bajado del vehiculo seguramente buscando el porque de tanto alboroto solo para encontrarse rodeado de hombres armados. El mago de fuego cambio su rumbo, corriendo hacia el hombre que los había contratado para protegerlo, derribando a base de golpes a diversos ladrones que se atrevían a ponerse en su camino.

- Puerta del cangrejo ¡Yo te abro, Cáncer! – convoco Lucy a uno de sus espíritus estelares cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba lejos del peligro. Cáncer se movió ágilmente entre los ladrones dejándoles fuera de combate y al mismo tiempo dándoles un lindo cambio de look. El cangrejo se acercaba cada vez mas hábilmente al líder de la banda mientras en su retaguardia Lucy utilizaba hábilmente su látigo para dejar a raya al resto de los ladrones que intentaran acercársele. Finalmente el cangrejo ya estaba frente a frente al líder y justo cuando cáncer se disponía a atacarle con sus afiladas tijeras, el líder de los bandidos utilizo su increíble habilidad con la espada para dejar a cáncer fuera de combate en unos instantes – ¡Puerta del cangrejo yo te cierro! – grito Lucy antes de que el bandido continuara haciéndole daño a su amigo, con su otra mano libre volvió a utilizar su látigo para seguir manteniendo a raya a otros de los ladrones que se acercaba a ella.

- ¡Estamos Perdidos! – grito histéricamente el comerciante, al verse rodeado de muchos ladrones y ver a los maga rubia conteniendo al resto de los banditos alejadamente de el, lo que le daba la horrible sensación de estar desprotegido.

- ¡Natsu! – grito asustada Lucy cuando uno de los ladrones tomo la punta de su látigo y la dejo inmóvil por unos instantes.

- Puñetazo del dragón de fuego – Grito Natsu apareciendo por la espalda del comerciante mientras derribaba a varios ladrones de una vez – ¡Luce! – Llamo Natsu a Lucy, provocando que la maga de los espíritus se volteara a verlo - ¡Nunca deben perder la esperanza! – grito nuevamente Natsu, mientras volvía a sonreírle a Lucy haciéndole que esta le correspondiera sonriendo.

Y fue en ese preciso instante mientras Lucy miraba a Natsu que se dio cuenta que este tenia la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su vida. En ella no solo se reflejaba la esperanza de que todo saldría bien, alentándote siempre a salir adelante y superarte, sino que también se ocultaba en ella una extraña mezcla de inocencia que solo Natsu poseía.

- ¡Rugido del Dragón de Fuego!

_**

* * *

**_

La misión para parte del equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail acaba de terminar exitosamente, habían protegido al mercante para que llegara sano y salvo a Acalypha, pero no sin uno que otro problemilla en el camino.

- ¡Natsu! – Llamo Lucy al dragón de fuego, mientras se dirigían a la estación de trenes de la ciudad - ¡Aun no puedo creer que destruyeras toda la mercancía! – grito Lucy mientras regañaba a Natsu.

- ¡Pero Luce! – Reclamo Natsu haciendo un puchero – La mercancía era lo que buscaban los ladrones.

- ¡Si Idiota! Pero no tenias que destruirla – contraataco la maga de espíritus celestiales.

- Pero Luce… si destruía la mercancía, los ladrones no tendrían nada que llevarse – hablo tranquilamente Natsu mientras llevaba a Happy en su hombro.

- No tiene caso hablar contigo – se quejo Lucy – Ahora no solo me he quedado sin dinero para mi alquiler sino que además la recompensa tuvimos usarla para reponer parte de la mercancía – continuo quejándose lucy mientras hacia el ademán de ponerse a llorar.

- ¿Luce? –llamo el dragón Slayer al ver que su compañera estaba apunto de llorar.

- ¿Si Natsu? – pregunto Lucy desconsoladamente.

- ¡Hagamos otra Misión cuando lleguemos a Fairy tail! – respondió Natsu alegremente mientras su cara se iluminaba en una radiante sonrisa que tenia como fin, infundirle ánimos a su amiga.

Y entonces una vez más durante ese día, Lucy se detuvo a observar fijamente la cautivadora sonrisa de Natsu.

- ¿Oye Lucy por que miras tanto a Natsu? – pregunto "inocentemente" Happy a Lucy luego de darse cuenta de que hace un rato que la maga estelar, no despegaba la mirada de su fiel compañero.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Happy yo no estaba mirando a Natsu! – Grito Lucy nerviosamente, mientras que Natsu no parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaban hablando (pues parecía más concentrado en la idea de que dentro de unos minutos para su desgracia tendría que subirse a un tren).

- ¡Aye! Lucy estaba mirando a Natsu… - Happy comento mientras se bajaba del hombro de Natsu, y entonces en ese instante Happy se percato de algo – ¿Lucy No será que Natsu Te gusssss- Happy no alcanzo a terminar la frase, ya que Lucy se había acercado corriendo a toda velocidad a taparle la boca al gato antes de que siguiera hablando – muaabatbta – gritaba inentendiblemente el gato mientras trataba de liberarse de la maga rubia.

"_Creo que voy a tener que aprender a disimular cuando vea a Natsu" pensó Lucy mientras volvía a mirar a Natsu una vez mas sin darse cuenta. _

_**

* * *

**_

**Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, disculpen muchísimo la tardanza pero realmente estaba ocupada :( asi q tratare de tener la actualizacion lo mas rapido que pueda n.n espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura! **

**Nos vemos! (y espero q pronto xD)  
**

**Atte. Flower of night**

**Dejen Review! Que de eso vivo xDDD**


End file.
